


闲言午后

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron





	闲言午后

在亨利跟杰森视频通话之前，杰森正想着他手淫。

“爹地，在干什么呢？”

黑发的小妖精眨巴着湿漉漉的大眼睛，挤着他那傲人的丰满胸脯，慢悠悠地靠近摄像头，如同一只体态丰盈而优雅的母猫。杰森手中勃发的巨根颤抖了一下，带老茧的手指蹭过龟头，眼神不加掩饰地视奸自己春情荡漾的情妇。

亨利刚活动了一番，白皙的肌肤上还挂着细密的汗珠，宽大的睡裙领口遮不住性感的锁骨，上面布满了爱欲的红痕。他扭了扭身子，右边的肩带随之滑落，袒露出大片光滑的胸脯和湿漉漉的腋下，雪白的双乳随呼吸色情地起伏着。

杰森的呼吸加重了，而他的亨利依旧一脸天真，想将杰森的表情看得更清楚，于是乖巧地靠得更近了。杰森盯着人妻硕大的胸部，仿佛能嗅到他深邃乳沟里的奶香。

“想看爹地的大肉棒。”

亨利说道，想起什么似的低声轻笑起来。刚生育过的他一颦一笑都带着圣母的慈爱光辉，可依旧淫性不改，红润的双唇间毫无廉耻地吐出下流的字眼。

“你丈夫呢？”  
杰森问道，大手依旧好整以暇地套弄着自己的鸡巴。

亨利的眼神有些飘忽，望了眼侧后方紧闭的房门，悄声说：“在客厅。”

“……你未免太过大胆。”  
杰森不禁咂舌，却忍不住笑意，将镜头往下移，让亨利看清自己狰狞的巨大肉根。他正套弄自己紫红色的龟头，前液将整个粗大的柱身沾湿，反射出淫靡的色泽。

亨利安静地看着，如同一个认真学习的好学生，可他那微张的呵出热气的小嘴，还有那隐约探出的殷红舌尖，都暴露了他有多渴望含进一根巨大的阴茎的事实。美艳的人妻被诱惑得扭起了腰臀，杰森敏锐地察觉到阵阵水声，他的小亨利开始磨逼了。

“亨利，我总以为你结婚后会收敛点，看来是我想错了。”

亨利轻飘飘地瞪了他一眼，眉眼间尽是风情万种。杰森的肉棒胀得厉害，恨不得自己就在亨利身边，把他那丰满甜美的产后娇躯纳入怀中极尽疼爱，即便像亨利这样的人永远不会真正意义上的满足——杰森知道自己不是他唯一的情夫，却无可避免地越陷越深。

“刚才我们做过了……”亨利叹息道，扭动腰胯让自己的阴唇摩擦冰凉的椅子，他抬起头，双眼湿润地望着杰森。

“可是他不愿意操我子宫，因为他不想把我弄伤。”亨利的声音里夹杂了点委屈，然而这是赤裸裸的勾引，杰森一听就明白了。

“你可以来找我。”杰森说道，看着他的小猫咪的双眼瞬间亮了起来。“我知道你有多喜欢宫交。”

“爹地……别诱惑我嘛，你知道我出不去……孩子还小呢。”

亨利发出了软软的呜咽声。

“但是，你可以来我这里——我丈夫明天不在哦。”

他轻声细语地引诱道，小肉手伸向下体缓缓律动起来，即使杰森看不见，但光凭亨利隐忍又浪荡的表情，就能猜到他正难耐地揉搓自己的肥厚阴唇，那是杰森的肉棒最爱磨蹭的地方。

毕竟他们的偷情早在亨利结婚后就开始了，当时杰森初尝双性尤物的甜美，对他迷恋不已，几乎每天都明目张胆地邀亨利出游，趁他丈夫不在的时候安抚他饥渴的肉体。

最让杰森着迷的，是亨利宛如一汪永不干涸的性感源泉，却又是个毫无道德、爱欲至上的婊子，杰森无数次想象亨利丈夫发现这一切后会如何做想，自己的妻子，不仅一直在和别的男人幽会偷腥，甚至连肚子里的孩子都来路不明，绝对会气疯吧？

“说起这个，你的宝宝呢？不把他抱来见见真正的父亲？”

听到杰森调侃的话，饶是亨利有多不知廉耻，脸蛋还是不自觉地红了红。

“你在说什么啊……宝宝的父亲，我都不知道是谁，怎么就确定是你了？”亨利反击道，向屏幕那端的杰森甜笑了起来。

但他还是站起了身，懒得去扶肩带，任由涨奶的大乳房晃出一阵阵乳浪。他慢悠悠地走到摇篮前，弯下腰抱出了一个小小的婴孩，小东西刚醒，趴在妈妈的胸前就开始嘬奶头。

亨利浅浅地笑了，温柔如水的他美得让人心惊，他坐回到了屏幕前，与之前不一样的是，他大张着白嫩的双腿，一手抱着孩子哺乳，另一手揉捏自己的阴唇，指甲刮过娇嫩的花珠，嘴里流泻出妩媚的娇吟，毫无廉耻地在杰森面前自慰起来。

“别告诉我你平时也是边奶孩子边发情。”  
杰森的声音带着情欲的沙哑，双眼片刻不离屏幕上春情难耐的艳丽熟妇。

“你不就喜欢我这样的吗。”亨利吃吃地笑了起来，滑溜溜的手指按揉着光滑饱满的会阴，食指中指插着阴道，无名指和小指则摸到了自己的嫩屁眼，饥渴地戳了进去。

“呜嗯……爹地……你不想来试试吗……我里面已经很湿了，啊。”

操。

杰森当然知道他有多容易流水。也许这就是极品荡妇的体质，没人知道平日优雅温和的小少妇每天都湿着双穴四处觅食。那些灯火迷乱的酒吧暗巷和污秽的乱交party，亨利是最受欢迎的常客。

他是个完美的双面人。一边有着追求他多年的丈夫，接个吻都纯情得仿佛回到了少年时代。而另一边，他的肉穴早就被无数男人的嘴和鸡巴尝过味道，也是在那时杰森迷上了他，没有任何原因，只是这个完美的造物站在了他的面前，他便什么都无法思考。

杰森被彻底俘获了，握住鸡巴用力套弄了几下，射在了屏幕中亨利的脸颊上。亨利仿佛被颜射般，那迷离又食不餍足的荡妇表情让杰森恨不得自己就是他的丈夫，换做是他，他绝对不会饶了亨利的，他会把这个不守贞洁的淫物操成什么都不会思考的待产雌兽，囚禁他一辈子，让他无法再用自己的美色和曼妙胴体去榨干任何人，只能作为杰森一个人的专属精液容器。

“杰森，你射了好多啊，那么想要我吗？”

亨利的声音仿佛摄人心魄的海妖，他的双穴被自己插得汁水狂喷，却依旧难耐地扭着屁股，胸前傲人的乳房倏地喷出奶水，宝宝喝饱了，趴在妈妈的奶子上睡得正香，小脸蛋都被白花花的母乳给打湿了。

正当亨利还沉浸在欲海中的时候，敲门声响了起来。

“我的小天使，醒了吗？”

“啊，杰森，我得走啦。”亨利悄悄地说，水润的蓝眼睛里带着歉意，按下了静音和锁屏，把宝宝放进摇篮，然后一路小跑去打开了门，淫秽的汁水随着他的动作流了一地。

“你怎么又弄得一身都是。”

通过未关闭的摄像头，杰森清楚看到亨利侧对着他，被一个高大的男子严严实实地抱进怀里，那人的大手无章法地揉捏那柔软的丰臀。亨利发出软绵绵的淫叫，讨好地缩在丈夫怀里，挤压大奶子流出汩汩母乳。

“我的小母亲，你一天要发情多少次？”

“因为……亨利爱你。”亨利可怜兮兮地说道，双腿勾着男人的腰，整个人挂在丈夫的身上。

男人对这样的亨利毫无抵抗力，他低吼一声，将亨利推倒在床上，如同子民膜拜他圣洁的女王般痴迷地亲吻妻子的每一寸肌肤，亨利媚叫着，双手挤着圆鼓鼓的奶子给丈夫喂奶，说出口的却是蛊惑人心的话语。

“亲爱的快进来呀……亨利还想给你生宝宝嘛……”

杰森想，这个被爱情冲昏头脑的男人，怎么可能抵挡得住亨利的诱惑，又怎么可能识破这个淫贱的骗子。

end


End file.
